


Sometimes it’s Good to have Ghostly Roommates who are Overprotective

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Badass Ryou, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Halloween Challenge, Mediums, October Prompt Challenge, Talking to Ghosts, Yamis Have Their Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Sequel to Why You Should Never Walk Alone in a Graveyard in the Dark of the Night (but sometimes there are Exceptions)Atem and Bakura, two former wild child jewel thieves and lovers-turned ghosts haunt the old cemetery house in which they were killed under the watchful eye of Graveyard caretaker Ryou. When Ryou is in danger, the two don't hesitate to use all their ghostly powers of spook and allusion to take out the assailant and rescue their landlord--but there is much more to this scared little newbie than meets eye...Part 27 of 31 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompt ChallengePrompt 41: Cold
Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sometimes it’s Good to have Ghostly Roommates who are Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Three prompts in one night! I broke my record! I actually had no idea what to do for the Cold prompt beyond a Yuuki-Onna idea I've been working on that required much more than I had time for, but the idea of ghost Yugi being gold to the touch...that gave me some ideas...
> 
> Continuing the Graveyard Boys...this is the last one of these I have planned, but see the end notes for more...
> 
> Part 27 of 31 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompt Challenge  
> Prompt 41: Cold

Sometimes it’s Good to have Ghostly Roommates who are Overprotective

They froze when they heard Ryou screaming.

The lover ghosts exchanged a single glance and, eyes narrowed in determination, transformed into the most terrifyingly monstrous illusions they could conjure and crashed soundlessly through the attic windows and towards the shocked cries of their landlord.

Bakura found him first and crashed on through ground exploding out of the earth in a storm of blue fire, revealing the demonic eyes and monstrous blue form of his demonic form. It had been a while since he had to use it twice in one day. The ghost in question was a wisp of a thing, barely larger than an average specter and given his form was merely an exaggerated form of its own form, clearly had no idea what it was doing. Most likely it was a newbie, freshly dead and scared and had no clue what it was doing and Ryou stumbled on it having a tantrum.

Okay, that wasn’t fair, not like Bakura wasn’t insanely pissed when he realized he was dead after he and Yami were gunned down while hiding out in the abandoned cemetery house counting their stash of jewels and cash only to be betrayed last minute by their “supposed” contact who grew a conscious. He’d  _ certainly _ had fun haunting his ass, until he skipped down and bail and ended up in witness protection. Still.  _ No one _ tormented his landlord and escaped, except  _ him. _

“Get back!” he roared at the spirit.

The thing’s bravado shattered in an instant. Its terrible form evaporated into its true form, and Bakura’s entire façade of horror dropped to dumbstruck bemusement. It was  _ he, _ a boy, a kid, a teenager at best, not much younger than Ryou and smaller too: a wisp of a thing with an angelic face: big watery eyes, round wet cheeks, rosy red from crying, flame-shaped hair sporting the same three colors as his beloved Atem’s but softer, and it fell damply around his face, which was frozen in a mask of terror as he shrank back, terrified.

He was dressed like he was going to a malt, or a dance, what did Ryou’s generation call it now, prom? Either way, he wasn’t dressed like he should be dead, and yet the tell-tale dark red stain blooming across his chest like a poisonous flower told the whole story.

_ Shit. _

Bakura abandoned his form and turned to Ryou. “Are you alright, landlord?”

“Yes, I’m fine!” Ryou was already on his feet, dusting the mud off his pants. “I think he’s just scared. I thought he was a lost human at first.”

“Ugh!” Bakura smacked his forehead and turned back to the kid, but he was gone. “Oh, Damnit.”

The kid was gone.

X  X  X

The boy fell backwards off the tombstone, scrambled and rolled in the dirt and took off like a shoot down the graveyard. He barely made it twenty feet before a cloud of bats exploded out of the ground making him scream and stop in his tracks. The shadow, red-eyed creatures flew together like living shadows morphing and molding into a single form (because Atem never met a single grand entrance or exit he did not embrace with absolute gusto), and stepped out of the shadows looking nothing less than a demonic angel of darkness, complete with wings, tail, claws, and shadow feathers and an ethereally beautiful face that made the boy shriek and back-peddle until the boy’s back hit the tombstone, and tried to disappear into it.

To Atem’s surprise he didn’t.

He took a tentative step closer. The boy screamed and threw arms up in utter terror and started shaking like a leaf, tears spilling from his eyes as he begged “Please…don’t hurt me!” the voice sounded so frail and so weak and so scared that Atem abandoned his glamour and dropped to his knees hovering before the sweet creature.

His shaking did not stop.

“Hey,” Atem said softly, pouring all his persuasive powers into his voice, hoping to mollify his fear. “It’s alright…” he whispered in the boy’s ear and to his relief the boy relaxed. “You’re safe.”

The boy collapsed a combination of grief, shock, stress, fear and Atem’s magic that rendered him unconscious. Atem caught him easily and almost dropped the boy in surprise. His skin was not only solid—it was ice cold.

He swallowed his discomfort and carried the boy like a bride and pressed his lips to his forehead. He waited for the onslaught of memories to overwhelm him…

But nothing came.

There was nothing.

The boy had no memories.

Not even a name…

Only a voice, gruff and baritone whispering.  _ I’m doing this for us. I love you, Yugi. _

Over. And over. And over again.

Atem pulled back, scooped the unconscious boy into his arms and rejoined his Medium and Husband, running (and hovering) up the way. Shadows curled at Atem’s feet as he touched the ground.

Ryou looked just as concerned as he did. “Is he alright? Is he a new ghost? How are you holding him? He’s a ghost, isn’t it?”

Atem sighed. “I’m afraid, our…Yugi, is a special case, Little Rabbit. His corporeal state is a result of him  _ believing  _ he is still physical. His ectoplasmic energy is thus focused entirely on preserving that image. Even at the cost of his own safety. His transformation earlier was born entirely out of stress and fear. I doubt he even comprehends that he did it.”

Bakura’s eyes widened in realization at what Atem was saying. “Oh…shit.” He smacked his forehead with a defeated groan.

“What?” Ryou asked, his knowledge of the spectral realm limited to these two. “What does that mean?”

Bakura groaned, sounding almost sad for him. “It means the kid doesn’t know he’s dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...lot of mystery going on.  
> Originally i had no intentions of continuing this series and I still don't, but it seems I am incapable of doing a fun, funny, short series that DOESN'T turn into something deeper and more dramatic (the curse of an overactive imagination)  
> I DO have a few ideas playing around related to Yugi and how he died and WHY he doesn't know or think he's dead. Why he has no memories and even Atem can't find any beyond that one line and voice etc. Which would include Half-ghost, half-human Yugi taking up residence with Ryou and our ghost roommate duo, while they try and figure out who Yugi is and how he died so he can cross over (or if he even wants to, or is RYOU wants him too..spoiler alert, Yugi isn't our baby's real name and if I do continue this it will be my first attempt at Heartshipping)  
> A few have also asked if Atem and Yugi are connected and while I originally thought it would be too confusing I have been playing around with a few ideas....let me know if you're interested and I'll send some e-mails playing around with it, this whole thing is pansed like Conjure Cousins, Vampire Conspiracy and a few other series I've created as a part of this prompt series that I am VERY excited about, but like all my stuff I am a planned and I love coming up with long ideas as opposed to making it up chapter by chapter as I go, so let's pitch and see what inspires me!  
> Man, I forgot how much i missed writing Gothic and paranormal!


End file.
